elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Marena Gilnith
Marena Gilnith is a Dunmer commoner found in the Great Bazaar in Mournhold. Talking to her reveals she ran away from her parents, and wants to find a husband. She will ask the Nerevarine if they know any single men. Background Marena Gilnith originates in a small city in the south of Morrowind, where she was well loved and cared for by her parents. But when they arranged her marriage to a wealthy but in her opinion "disgusting" nobleman, she ran away. She came to Mournhold in the hope to find the man of her dreams, but instead ended up working day and night to support herself. She is nevertheless determined not to return to her parents and fiancé until she has found a suitable husband. Interactions The MatchMaker Marena Gilnith asks the Nerevarine to help her find a suitable husband. The Nerevarine can ask around and find three possible matches for Marena. Conversations Greeting "Hello, race. No time to talk, I'm afraid. There's much work to be done. Yes, much to do.. No time for silly fancies, like drinking, dancing... oh, but what I wouldn't give to meet someone new." busy (low disposition) "Yes, there's much work to be done. Please excuse me." busy (high disposition) "There's so much to do. I don't mean to complain, but I never have enough free time. And all I really wanted to do when I came to Mournhold was to meet someone new..." Meet someone new "Yes, that's right. Believe it or not, I had no intention of working here when I came to Mournhold. It's quite a sob story; are you sure you want to hear it?" :"I'm not interested right now." "Just as well. There's much to be done. Please excuse me." :"Please continue." "Well, it's mostly my fault, really. I grew up in a small village in the south of Morrowind. They cared for me a great deal, and only wanted the best for me. But when they arranged my marriage to a wealthy nobleman, I couldn't take it. He was disgusting, and I wanted nothing to do with him. So I ran away, and ended up here in Mournhold. I was convinced that I'd be able to find the man of my dreams. Only, it hasn't worked out that way." ::"What a silly girl. I've no time for this foolishness." "Well then! If that's all you think I am, then clearly we have nothing more to say to one another." ::"Go on..." "I was foolish about it, to be sure. I never considered that I'd need money to survive on my own. I was determined, though, not to go crawling back to the village and beg forgiveness from my parents and that loathesome man. I'd make it on my own, and only then would I contact my parents and let them know where I was. So I started working... and now it's all I do. I never have time to meet anyone. *sigh* Let me know if you meet any nice, single men, will you?" ::Greeting "Hello there, name! Any luck helping me meet someone new?" ::Meet someone new "Oh? Have you met someone, name? I have to tell you up front that I'm very apprehensive about all this. I'm taking a big risk here, not to mention that I need to leave work for a bit. So you'd better be right about this. If you've found someone who's all wrong for me, I'll simply never forgive you. You sure you want to do this?" :::"No, sorry." "Okay, that's fine. I'll go back to work, and you just come back when you're sure you've found a good one. Hee, hee! I sound like I'm sending you off to go fishing; isn't that silly of me?" :::"Yes, I'm sure." (if lying) "I'm serious, name. Please don't joke around. If you meet someone, let me know, okay?" :::"Yes, I'm sure." (truthful) "Okay, name. What's his name?" ::::"Fons Beren." "That's funny, name. I thought you said Fons Beren for a second. Wait...." :::::Fons Beren "HIM? You must be kidding. Of course I know who he is. I've heard the stories... You'd really better be right about this, name." :::::Meet someone new "Yes, I made my decision. Have you talked to him yet?" ::::::Greeting "Hello again, name. The arrangements have been made, I take it?" ::::::Fons Beren "Why do I feel like I'm making a mistake?" ::::::Meet someone new "I'm excited, and also nervous. I do hope you're right about him, name." :::::::Greeting (during the date) "name, don't you have somewhere....else to be? You're making me nervous. We can talk tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me." ::::::::Greeting (if the date was a success) "There you are, name! I have to thank you for helping me find Fons Beren!" :::::::::Fons Beren "I really owe you an apology, name. I didn't have faith in your choice. I listened to the rumors I heard, instead of believing you. But Fons turned out to be so polite, and so attentive. It was surprising, to say the least! So thank you. You've done so much for me." :::::::::Meet someone new "Oh, name. There's no need to worry about that now. I doubt I'll need to think about such a thing!" ::::::::::Greeting "Ah, name. My good friend!" ::::::::Greeting (if the date went badly) "Well, look who it is. Have I got a bone to pick with you, name." :::::::::Fons Beren "I can't BELIEVE I let you talk me into that. Of all the disgusting, arrogant, and vile men I've ever met in my life, none of them can even compare to Fons. I feel like I need to bathe for a week, and all he did was look at me! I swear, I will never forgive you for this, name. I don't ever want to talk to you, or him, again!" :::::::::Meet someone new "I'm not going to get angry. It's not worth it. It's just that I feel like you wasted my time, name. Nevermind. I don't want to talk about it." ::::::::::Greeting "You don't think I'm actually going to talk to you, do you name? Don't think I've forgotten what you did. Now get lost!" ::::"Goval Ralen." "Goval Ralen? Never heard of him. I do hope he's charming. And worldly... someone exciting. Well, if you're sure he's worth it, name, I'll trust you. Tell him to meet me at the Winged Guar two days from now." :::::Goval Ralen "He's not someone I'm familiar with. But you think I should meet him, name, and I trust you." :::::Meet someone new "Yes, I made my decision. Have you talked to him yet?" ::::::Greeting "Hello again, name. The arrangements have been made, I take it?" ::::::Goval Ralen "It's all arranged, then? Good." ::::::Meet someone new "I'm excited, and also nervous. I do hope you're right about him, name." :::::::Greeting (during the date) "name, don't you have somewhere....else to be? You're making me nervous. We can talk tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me." ::::::::Greeting (if the date was a success) "There you are, %PCName! I have to thank you for helping me find Goval Ralen!" :::::::::Goval Ralen "Isn't he wonderful? He's so idealistic and full of life. I'm so happy! I honestly can't thank you enough. You've done so much for me. For both of us, really." :::::::::Meet someone new "Oh, name. There's no need to worry about that now. I doubt I'll ever need to think about such a thing again!" ::::::::::Goval Ralen "I just adore him. Don't you?" ::::::::Greeting (if the date went badly) Well, look who it is. Have I got a bone to pick with you, name." :::::::::Goval Ralen "Ugh. I like flattery as much as the next girl, name, but he really layed it on too thick. It got annoying after a while. If this is the kind of man you think I'd be interested in, clearly we've both wasted our time and energy on this. In fact, I think we probably shouldn't talk at all anymore. The last thing I need is a constant reminder of how badly this went. Goodbye, name." :::::::::Meet someone new "I'm not going to get angry. It's not worth it. It's just that I feel like you wasted my time, name. Nevermind. I don't want to talk about it." ::::"Sunel Hlas." "Sunel Hlas, you say? Hmm... I think I've heard the name before, but can't remember where. Whew. Okay, I'm really trusting your judgment, name. Tell him to meet me at the Winged Guar two days from now. I hope he's nice..." :::::Meet someone new "Yes, I made my decision. Have you talked to him yet?" :::::Sunel Hlas "I don't think I know him. He's a nice man, right name? He must be, or else you wouldn't be mentioning him." ::::::Greeting "Hello again, name. The arrangements have been made, I take it?" ::::::Sunel Hlas "It's all arranged, then? Good." :::::::Greeting (during the date) "name, don't you have somewhere....else to be? You're making me nervous. We can talk tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me." ::::::::Greeting (if the date went badly) "Well, look who it is. Have I got a bone to pick with you, name." :::::::::Meet someone new "I'm not going to get angry. It's not worth it. It's just that I feel like you wasted my time, name. Nevermind. I don't want to talk about it." :::::::::Sunel Hlas "Ugh. What a wet blanket. Could he have talked anymore about his dead wife? I'm sure he's a....wonderful person, but I just couldn't stand him. Clearly, I shouldn't ask you to fix me up with anyone else. In fact, maybe we just shouldn't talk at all anymore. Nothing personal. It's just that I still have a lot to do, and I can't afford to waste any more time. Goodbye, name." ::::::::::Greeting "I'm sorry, name, but I don't think I'll be needing any more of your, ah, 'help'. Excuse me." ::::::::Greeting (if the date was a success) "There you are, name! I have to thank you for helping me find Sunel Hlas!" :::::::::Meet someone new "Oh, name. There's no need to worry about that now. I doubt I'll ever need to think about such a thing again!" :::::::::Sunel Hlas "Oh, he's such a sweet man. At first, his attitude was a little off-putting. I felt badly about his wife... and a little awkward too. But as we talked, I really got to know him, and he's just so kind. He's had some bad experiences, but I know we can work through them. I just can't thank you enough, name!" ::::::::::Sunel Hlas "Isn't he so wonderful?" Quotes *''"A good man is hard to find. You always get the other kind."'' Appearances * ru:Марена Гилнит pl:Marena Gilnith de:Marena Gilnith Category:Tribunal: Quest Givers